Juicy Jelly Islands
- | characters = Candy fish | new = | released = | previous = 43 | next = 45 | difficulty = }} New features *Wrapped and vertical striped candy cannon ( ) in level 867. Levels This episode contains levels 861 - 880. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 862 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 863 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 864 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 865 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 866 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 867 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 868 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 869 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 870 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 871 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 872 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 873 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 874 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 875 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 876 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 877 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 878 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 879 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 880 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 861 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 861|Level 861 Level 862 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 862|Level 862 Level 863 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 863|Level 863 Level 864 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 864|Level 864 Level 865 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 865|Level 865 Level 866 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 866|Level 866 Level 867 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 867|Level 867 Level 868 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 868|Level 868 Level 869 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 869|Level 869 Level 870 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 870|Level 870 Level 871 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 871|Level 871 Level 872 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 872|Level 872 Level 873 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 873|Level 873 Level 874 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 874|Level 874 Level 875 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 875|Level 875 Level 876 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 876|Level 876 Level 877 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 877|Level 877 Level 878 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 878|Level 878 Level 879 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 879|Level 879 Level 880 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 880|Level 880 |-| Miscellaneous= Juicy Jelly Islands cover.jpg|NEW levels! Go island hopping in our latest episode, Juicy Jelly Islands. �� Trivia *Monkling boss levels are absent in this episode. *This episode shares its first word with the ninth episode, Juicy Jungle. *This episode was used to have the same background as Cotton Valley (as a placeholder). **This was used to be the first episode with the same background as the previous background. Nearly six months later, on the 1.54 update, all placeholders of the released episodes were replaced by the real backgrounds.